China (Terran Country)
China, or the People's Republic of China, was one of the five ruling superpowers during the Third World War that became a major enemy of American influence. The capital was Beijing and its largest was Shanghai. Before the war, it was the most populated country of its own time. Its legacy and culture are also well known to the surviving Terrans who had fled from the Invasion of Earth by the Germanican Empire. China's history had made it one of the greatest empires in Terran history. History For thousands of years, China had reigned all of Asia. However, when the Europeans had encountered them, a series of imperialism occurred into the Chinese homeland. Chinese Emperors ruled the country until they were overthrown by the Nationalist Chinese. Despite such a nationalist determination to "reunite the country", the Communist Party of China, led by Mao Zehdong, removed the Nationalist government and formed the People's Republic of China, leaving only Taiwan to the Nationalists-in-Exile. At the brink of the Third World War, China sent agents to replace the Japanese government with a left-wing group of Japanese extremists, creating the Socialist State of Japan, which blamed the Americans and their allies for their defeat in World War II and the Vietnam War. In 2054, before the Germanicans reached into Chinese soil, an invasion took place within Alaska and California, forcing the Americans to retreat into their eastern front. As its ally, Russia suffers intense damage in Polish ground while fighting against the European Union, the Chinese proudly march into the American homeland until they had reached into the city of Detroit, which became a turning point for the war, leaving the United States of America a chance to strike back. However, by 2055, when the Germanican military took over the U.S, the country of China fell into chaos and anarchy, panicking throughout the streets as the invaders laid claim over major Chinese cities. Legacy After Earth's enslavement, most of the remaining Chinese managed to escape and fled into the planet Vadder, where they would continue their culture. Although some parts of Chinese history have become forgotten, most of it survives, including the Rise of the Han Dynasty. In 2063, the new majority of the rebuilt Terran population had became full of people who descended from Asians and Europeans (and perhaps those who descended from both races), including the Chinese. Unfortunately, this led into a caste system with the "Pure-blooded Terrans" (Whites and Asians) as the new ruling class, and Latinos into the middle class, leaving the minorities of Terran blood, along with aliens and humans of partial, half, or non-Terran descent, into the Lower class. Many of the wealthy who are Chinese blame their exile from Earth towards Koreans, even though that they too were victims. Their exile had also resulted into post-war gangs of criminals, including the Red Dragons, who are the most terrifying and most "popular" of these Chinese organizations. UFO Contact Having UFO's (Aurelian research ships) flying over the skies, the Chinese government, since the 1980's, had secretly sought to create a New World Order under Communism and join the society of Aurelia. However, they also do this in order to defeat their American rivals. Chinese officials began to research on the ships until World War III, when they had no choice but to burn the papers that involved their plans. Trivia * The Chinese Red Dragons could have a possible linage with that of the ancient Chinese clans. *China is a real-world country on Earth. Category:Terran States Category:Superpowers of Earth Category:Communist States